


No Grave Can Hold My Body Down

by lostariels



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostariels/pseuds/lostariels
Summary: When Lex Luthor escapes from prison and comes after Kara, she fights to save National City, sustaining fatal injuries in the process.Inspired by Work Song by Hozier and the events of Batman vs Superman.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, this one hurt my heart to write.
> 
> I recommend listening to Work Song by Hozier whilst you read this, just to make it sadder.

            Kara was exhausted, she’d never felt so drained before.

 

            They had been fighting for the better part of an hour. She needed to end the fight soon, but she couldn’t get close enough without feeling weakened by the kryptonite. She was a thousand times stronger than him and his suit, if only she could get rid of the kryptonite powering it.

 

            Lex Luthor, out of prison.

 

            She knew it was no coincidence that just after Lillian Luthor made her own jailbreak, her son was broken out too. Kara knew exactly who to point the finger at. With his shaved head he looked older than the fun-loving, quirky young billionaire she had seen on TV, and more like the person who had blown up Capitol Hill.

 

            Kara knew that Lena was adopted, but still, there were no similarities between her and Lex. Being raised a Luthor hadn’t been enough to turn Lena into her mother and brother. Sure, they had the same coldness and the same calculating mind, but Lena had refused to use that in the way her mom had wanted her to.

 

            She couldn’t help thinking about Lena, even at a time like this. She was all Kara could think about lately. Even now, when Kara was fighting her brother, all she could see was Lena’s sweet smile and her kind eyes.

 

            She felt empty inside, but the thought of Lena gave her enough strength to shoot forward, meeting Lex halfway as he propelled himself towards her.

 

            She needed to end this soon.

 

            Kara grabbed Lex by the front of his suit and thrust upwards, launching them into the sky. They shot through the air, both trying to subdue the other, and neither of them giving in. They grappled with each other, a hundred feet above the ground and still climbing higher as they propelled themselves upwards.

 

            Kara didn’t see the blade shoot out of Lex’s gauntlet.

 

            The kryptonian knife pierced her skin, tearing right through her chest. Lex lifted her up by the knife, and gravity pulled Kara down until the knife was buried up to its hilt in her chest.

 

            Her eyes went wide as she coughed up a mouthful of blood.

 

            Lex lowered his arm and Kara slid backwards off the knife. She fell for what felt like forever. She couldn’t stop herself, she was too weak, and she was growing weaker by the second.

 

            Kara crashed into the ground, the concrete giving way as her body slammed into it. She lay there in the crater, dazed. She couldn’t move, and she lay there staring up at the sky.

 

            She had never appreciated how blue the sky was.

 

            Maybe it was because she was always flying around at top speed, but she had never taken the time to appreciate something so simple. As she stared, she saw J’onn fly past in his martian form, heading straight for Lex.

 

            Around her, Kara could hear the sounds of the fight raging on. Alex was out there somewhere, and Kara silently prayed for her sister’s safety whilst she coughed up some of her own blood.

 

            She could hear footsteps running across the concrete, followed by the sound of someone scrambling down the side of the crater, their breathing shallow and panicked.

 

            Kara turned her craned her neck slightly, trying to see who was running up behind her. Her question was answered when a face appeared above hers, green eyes wide with horror.

 

            It was Lena.

 

            “Supergirl!” it came out as a hoarse yell as Lena took in the broken form of Kara’s body.

 

            She fell to her knees beside Kara, gently lifting her head into her lap. She pressed one of her hands to the gaping hole in Kara’s chest, her pale hand staining itself with Kara’s blood.

 

            “Shh, you’re going to be fine, everything’s okay,” Lena choked out as she cradled Kara’s head. Her other hand was still pressed to Kara’s chest, trying to stem the flow of blood with Kara’s cape.

 

            It was no use.

 

            She wasn’t even sure if Lena was actually here, maybe it was wishful thinking on Kara’s part. She could feel herself getting weaker, perhaps she was hallucinating, her mind conjuring up Lena so Kara could find some peace. She hadn’t had the courage to tell Lena how she felt, and now all she wanted was to feel Lena’s warm lips pressed against hers.

 

            To kiss her just once before she died.

 

            “Lena,” Kara said, it came out as barely more than a whisper. She was deathly pale from all the blood loss, and her face was drawn in pain.

 

            “Don’t say anything,” Lena commanded, as she scanned around them, looking for any sign of help.

 

            “Lena,” Kara coughed out amidst a mouthful of blood. Lena stared down at Kara, her face was paler than ever and her eyes were glassy with unshed tears.

 

            “I-I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I sh-should’ve told you sooner that I-” Kara choked out, stumbling over the words.

 

            “It’s okay Kara, I know you’re Supergirl,” Lena said tearfully. A tear dripped down into Kara’s hair as Lena sniffed, trying not to cry.

 

            She let out a shaky, slightly hysterical laugh, “I’ve known for a while; the glasses were a terrible disguise.”

 

            Kara let out a choked laugh, coughing up more blood.

 

            “I’m sorry, there’s so much I didn’t get to tell you,” Kara’s laughter turned into sobs.

 

            “I forgive you, for everything,” Lena broke into sobs too, her shoulders shaking as she pulled Kara up further into her lap, cradling her head against her chest. She pressed her lips to Kara’s forehead.

 

            “Just hold on, please,” Lena begged, and Kara closed her eyes, tears leaving tracks through the dirt on her cheeks. She opened them again, her blue eyes meeting Lena’s green ones. She had stared into them a thousand times and they took her breath away every single time.

 

            Kara willed her arm to move, bringing her hand up to cradle the side of Lena’s face. She wiped away Lena’s tears with her thumb, accidentally leaving a trail of dirt and blood in its wake.

 

            “I can’t,” Kara whispered, she had accepted her fate. The fight had gone out of her, she was too broken to do anything. Now she just wanted to rest, to drift off to a peaceful place.

 

            “You have to. Please do this for me Kara, or I’ll never forgive you for leaving me alone,” Lena sobbed, choking on the words as she tried to get them out.

 

            “Shh it’s okay Lena, I’m not going anywhere, I’ll always be with you,” Kara promised, giving her a weak, bloody smile.

 

            It was getting harder to breath now. In this moment, Kara cursed her alien body for prolonging her suffering. Lena saw through Kara’s promise. Her hand was currently pressed against the gaping hole in Kara’s chest, and her own chest felt like she had a matching hole where her heart had been ripped out of it.

 

            “Kiss me,” Kara whispered, her lips barely moving.

 

            The air rushed out of Lena’s lungs, this wasn’t how she wanted their first kiss to be; covered in blood and tears. It hit her that this would be their only kiss, and she let out an anguished cry.

 

            She leant in and gently pressed her lips against Kara’s, tasting the coppery taste of blood on her lips. Lena pulled back slightly, her tears falling onto Kara’s face. She took her hand off Kara’s chest, and cupped the side of her face instead.

 

            She pushed her lips against Kara’s again, harder this time, as her shoulders shook with silent sobs. Lena placed a final kiss on Kara’s lips before pulling back. She gazed down at Kara’s face; her eyes stayed closed for a moment longer before she opened them and looked up at Lena.

 

            “Thank you,” Kara whispered, “let me go now.”

 

            Lena shook her head, crying loudly as she stared at Kara’s face, “but I love you.”

 

            Kara smiled. It was a sad smile and it showed just how much she was hurting. It was everything she had ever wanted to hear from Lena, but not like this. Her cloak fell away from her chest, letting the blood pour out without interruption.

 

            “Lena,” Kara breathed out, her chest stilling as the rest of the air in her lungs was dispelled.

 

             Lena cried out, pulling Kara’s entire body into her lap and hugging her as she sobbed into Kara’s hair.

 

            Alex found them like that after the fight was over. A scream tore from her lips as she ran over, falling to her knees opposite Lena before clutching at her sister’s dead body.

 

\---

 

            The funeral was small. Only those closest to Kara were invited, the ones who knew her secret identity, her best friends. It rained through the entire service, a perfect fit for the heartbreak everyone present was feeling.

 

            They all cried as the casket was gently lowered into the cold, dark earth. Eliza held Alex tightly, and her other hand was tightly held in Lena’s hand as if it was her lifeline. They each tossed in a handful of dirt, carefully spreading it over the top of the casket.

 

            Lena brought plumerias, silently crying as she placed them on top of the freshly churned earth. It was dark when Lena finally left the cemetery. She had stayed there for hours, crying in the rain as she stared at the place where Kara’s body lay. She kissed her hand before touching it to the cold stone of the grave.

 

            “I love you, Kara,” she choked out before she left.

 

\---

 

            The ground shook as a something banged underground.

 

            It happened again. And again.

 

            The fourth time, the ground split open, dirt and grass flying everywhere.

 

            Hands scrambled at the edge of the hole, trying to find purchase on the loose dirt. Kara clawed her way out of the hole and flopped onto the grass, covered head to toe in dirt. Getting to her knees, Kara’s eyes drifted to the direction of National City. Towards Lena. Towards her home.

 

            Wiping off as much dirt as she could, Kara struggled to her feet. The hole in her chest had healed completely in the time her body had spent regenerating itself, but she was still weaker than usual. That didn’t matter now though.

 

            She had to go to Lena, and tell her that she loved her too, that she would always come crawling back to Lena, no matter what happened to her.

 

\---

 

            Kara touched down gently on the balcony at L-Corp.

 

            She could see Lena’s back, as she sat on her desk, staring down at the picture frame she was holding. Kara realised it was a picture of her as she moved closer to the door.

 

            Lena set the frame back on her desk and turned around.

 

            She stopped dead in her tracks, the blood draining from her face when she saw Kara stood there. Kara took a step forward, smiling as she pressed her hand up against the glass of the door.

 

            Lena’s face split into a wide smile, and a strangled sob caught in her throat as she ran to the door and unlocked it. Throwing it wide open, she jumped into Kara’s waiting arms, revelling in the warmth of her.

 

            She was real. She was alive.

 

            Lena pulled back just enough to crush her lips against Kara’s, before placing kisses all over her face as Kara laughed.

 

            They fell back into each other’s embrace and Kara held Lena tightly, rocking her gently as she murmured reassurances into Lena’s hair. They stayed that way for ages, locked together as the night carried on around them.


End file.
